Winter's Feast
by Sappho
Summary: The love that is Michiru and Haruka: The seasons continue


Winter's Feast  
  
By Sappho  
  
Michiru pulled her green wool turtleneck up above her lips, squinting as a blast of cold air rushed through the front door. It was a little past six thirty in the morning, and she hoped that she would arrive back before Haruka noticed she was gone.  
  
Small flakes landed on her lashes, but it was too cold for them to melt as she closed the door behind her, readjusting her toque.  
  
Humming happily she walked down the street, the newly fallen snow soft and fluffy beneath her booted feet. It had snowed last night, as she and Haruka had dinner by candlelight. It had only added to the cozy warmth that they had shared, and a bright flush spread across her face as she remembered the events that had taken place afterwards.  
  
The trees above her head were naked against the cotton silence that always seems to accompany winter. The silence is almost comfortably stuffy, the sound of her stride hushed by the white blanket.  
  
The morning light was a soft pink, shining through cold clouds above. A few cars drove by, but it seemed as if the morning world was hers alone as she caught sight of the small shop that spread its cheery light across the street.  
  
A small jingle above her head warned of her entrance, and she smiled as a warm hand of heat greeted her. Looking around she said good morning to the old man behind the counter, who nodded with a wide grin. She had been here a few times, and had found out that he too was from Japan, having lived in a small village on the skirts of Tokyo before moving with his family to the vast land of Canada.  
  
"More space to grow gardens," He had told her with a smile to her inquiry. "More room for my grandchildren to run around in."  
  
Finding what she was looking for she paid the man, and with a holiday salutation she braved the snow once more, following her tracks back to the home she and Haruka had been allowed to holiday in for Christmas.  
  
The house was warm as she ran a hand through her cold tresses, pulling her gloves off in the hall. She listened intently for any noise, and was satisfied when the house gave silence. Haruka was still sleeping.  
  
Humming again she made her way to the kitchen, delighting as she cooked a breakfast fit for a king. Or Queen of a certain planet, she thought with a smile.  
  
The warm smells made her stomach cry out, the morning sound of coffee being made enough to tell her that it would be another wonderful day to spend with her lover.  
  
Placing the tray just so, she picked a rose out of the bouquet Haruka had bought her the other day and gently made her way down the hall, up the stairs and to the master bedroom, where she had to stifle a chuckle as she looked upon her golden haired lover.  
  
Haruka had spread eagled over the king size bed, her long limbs almost covering the entire four-poster. The white sheet just covered her lower torso; the pale cream of Haruka's back rising slowly with sleep.  
  
Placing the tray on the night table, Michiru smiled down at Haruka, gently brushing away the locks that fell over her beloved eyes. She traced intricate designs on the woman's cheek, trailing down her back and in a moment of mischievous intent, gave a gentle pinch on the mound hidden beneath the covers.  
  
A small cry made Michiru chuckle, watching her lover groan and smile at the same time, not opening her eyes.  
  
"What devious demon took over my beloved to make her come up with such a dangerous idea, when I'm asleep no less?" muttered Haruka into the pillow, blindly flailing her hand in search of the object on Michiru which had caused her to wake unceremoniously.  
  
A small laugh greeted her, accompanied with a wonderful smell. Opening one eye she caught the small smile on Michiru's face, then the tray that sat in front of her.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Asked Michiru innocently, picking up a deliciously red strawberry.  
  
Haruka accepted the delicate fruit, and gave a moan of pleasure. "Very." She said with a smile, grabbing Michiru around the waste and pulling her over top of her.  
  
The delectable pancakes and strawberries went unnoticed, much to Michiru's delight, and when they were finally eaten, the two lovers had no trouble finding another excuse of which to post-pone lunch. 


End file.
